To Prove Myself Or Save This World
by nasariu
Summary: The tital of Shinigami is offered to a young hero but he must be tested to see if he is worthy he and his two teamates will defy the cosmos as the choice to prove themselve or save the world arrises.Disclaimer I do not own naruto scryed or yu yu hakusho
1. Chapter 1

To Prove Myself or Save This World

To Prove Myself or Save This World

Ok I have too many ideas on my mind so this is a new story to help get rid of them I'll continue DarknessFalls and To Be An Arrancar later so enjoy this is a huge action fic with three of my favorite characters maybe yours too but enjoy. Oh and no flamers about me for me adding myself to the story. And sorry I haven't updated in a while my hard drive crashed and I lost everything so here you go.

Chapter 1- The Mission.

Starts Now

Today was a peaceful day in Reikai for our hero. Well as peaceful as it gets anyway. Nasariu Kata Once a human with a heavy burden that became one of his greatest strengths. He was now a full fledged demon but not just any demon King of the Demons by rights of succession by his burden.

Ten thousand years earlier the Demon king Nasariu a five headed dragon with ten tails and one of the fifteen immortals set in place by Kami. All the immortals were invulnerable no one but Kami himself could kill these beings. They were to be the protectors of the universe each given their own domain. But since immortality could get very lonely Kami granted them a power to give a spouse they would take one day a offset branch of immortality so they would stay with them through eternity. But though it was immortality it was an artificial form which meant they were not invulnerable so they could be killed.

Nasariu's wife that he had taken a dragon like himself grew heavy with eggs and left to lay them in her own dimension. Bad news hit Nasariu and rampaged through a dimension known as Earth or Ningenkai destroying everything in his path. Why you ask because his wife had been slain in her sleep by some ningen's. For nothing more than to make them look good. The ningen's. They tried to kill the enraged hydra but he could not be killed as he was a being like king Enma an immortal being to keep the peace.

King Enma ordered his task force comprised of hand picked ningen's with the power of spirit energy and sent them off to stop Nasariu. As the fight proofed futile one spirit detective as they were called used his very life force as a sacrifice so that lord Enma also known as the Shinigami (not sure if this is spelled right) could rip Nasariu's immortal soul and fuse it to a new born child.

But his soul could never be destroyed or passed on because Kami saw his punishment fit for him he improved the seal so that Nasariu's soul was sent to a new vessel every four generations. But the cycle stopped at our hero as he became the new Demon King.

Nasariu Kata a normal ningen lost both his parents before he was even born. His parents were in a car crash neither of them survived. But Nasariu was c sectioned from his mothers body and was labeled an orphan. He grew up in an orphanage alone with no parental guidance at all. When he went to school he was picked on at school and beaten by his teachers for being different. He had orange hair and red eyes as that was not normal for humans and he had no name. When he was ten he decided to fight back against his teachers but ultimately ended up a bloody hump of flesh.

That's when he met Nasariu. Nasariu promised him help and protection from the people who wronged him. That's when he started training in how to use reiki then he was planted with the jagan eye. Three years later he was scouted by Koenma Lord Enma's son. Over the years he grew in power and then the worst possible thing happened.

A new dimension opened to a world of demons. It was nothing like demon world at all. They were power hungry, jealous, and proclaimed themselves the beings with the right to rule all worlds. The ex king of the Nether World Yakumo saw this and joined them ultimately becoming they're leader.

There was a large war which almost ended in the destruction of Reikai and all other dimensions. But Nasariu Kata who had taken up the name of his demonic father figure was at the brink of death when Nasariu did not want the boy he saw as a son die gave him his power. He was transformed into a dragon. He gained all ten tails and the title of Demon King but got something extra. He was granted his demonic fathers immortality.

The tides changed from that point on as Nasariu kept growing in power by gathering a few relic items from a dimension known as the Necroverse which Kami had created as a prison for any who entered would be permanently moralized down to the soul. Nasariu took the risk and succeeded but not without a price. His being contracted a new type of degeneration disease sure him being the only one but he could not sustain a body for more than two hundred years. But the good side effect was he gained a new power from within his body witch took form of two swords.

Using his new power and the found relics he ad King Enma sealed the new demon universe shut to never open again. But even so they felt uneasy about the seal. So from then on Nasariu Kata was granted the position of Watcher of the Dimension.

Nasariu had nothing to do now that he had a new position. He was not allowed to go on active duty so he turned to gaining knowledge but never allowed his power to diminish. He also learned he could revert to a ningen form with blood and all. But his orange hair was now black. When he became twenty he had logs on all universe, gained unrivaled knowledge, and created new technologies for to help other people. But today he was summoned by Enma for a surprise meeting.

These new demons had given demon's bad names and were saw as the enemy of Reikai and he was dreadfully worried that he would now be exiled for being one even after all his deeds to Spirit World and all of his loyalty would now be thrown out the window and he would now be sent to a barren universe and never allowed to leave.

Nasariu stood in front of Enma bowing. **"Nasariu-san there is no need to bow to me we are both equal beings in my court you are to be referred to as ****Reikai's ****greatest ally."** Enma told him letting him stand before him as a lord not as a demon.** "I have called you here today to offer you my place as Shinigami and the new ruler of ****Reikai**** as my son refuses the title if you choose to accept you will be tested to see if you are worthy."** Enma said shocking Nasariu as he was a human who became not just a demon god if you will. But he was king of all demons.

"Enma-sama I humbly accept your offer I will do anything you as of me!" Nasariu said bowing.

"**Normally I would hand over my thrown to you right here and now but my council demands that you prove yourself worthy of the title but they do not see you already have." **Nasariu beamed with pride. **"But they are idiots down there, but there have been anomalies in the cosmic design due to the event of me being summoned to a universe that came to existence five years ago I had to seal your fathers general Kyuubi into a child." **Nasariu's face paled a bit at this as his fathers generals had mysteriously disappeared six years ago.

"Enma-sama that is disturbing news but what does this have to do with my mission?" he asked not trying to be irrespective.

"**Perceptive as always Nasariu-san and this is the test you will go there with three quarters of your power taken from you and your age will be altered so that you are five years old and you may choose two allies to take with you and you will have twenty years to fix the problems the universe now faces as a organization of ningen's are after your fathers nine generals and if they succeed they could rip the seal from the demon universe stop them and protect the universe!" **Enma told him which made Nasariu turn to his determination side.

"I understand Enma-sama I will give up whatever powers you want from me but not my Swords of the Necroverse or my jagan eye everything else you may take from me and as for my teammates are there any pacific to whom I may choose?" Nasariu stated his claim and asked for any rules.

"**Sharp as always Nasariu-san but yes one of them must be a documented spirit detective and the other has no restriction so choose away!" **Both Nasariu and Enma hated the council with a passion because they had destroyed innocent lives of loyal and trust worthy demons for just being in Reikai on assignment. This news meant Nasariu strike back at them.

"I choose Yusuke Urameshi and an old friend of mine Kazuma the Shell Bullet!"

"**Heh, excellent choice but you know the council will be at your throat by the way Kazuma isn't he the one who caused a dimensional disturbance six years ago?"**

"Yes that's him he is actually really powerful though his only power is connected to his soul and needs earth to create."

"**Very well gather your necessities wile I summon your new teammates be back here in an hour." **Enma said sending him off as he was thinking to himself. _**'The boy has grown so much but will he be able to do this or will take this the wrong way and justify it as more than a test?' **_

Nasariu returned to his home that he had lived in for seven years and was almost sad that he was leaving. But he could not cry not now he had to be strong if he weakened it would mean the end of all life in all universes.

He walked down to his study which half the room that could take up a small village was filled with books and the other half was filled with machinery that he had created for the protection of the universes. As he flipped the lights on a see through entity that looked like a beautiful woman with long flowing blue hair that almost looking like agitated ice. She wore an equally blue kimono that looked absolutely stunning on her.

"_Nasariu-sama it is good to see you have returned is there anything I may do for you today_?"

"Beatrice-chan (be-a-tris) compact the lab and store yourself in the main hub we are moving load everything in to the travel pack and when I'm settled I'll release the lab and you may do what you like till I need you again! And what have I told you about being formal we known each other for four years now there is no need for that." Nasariu said as Beatrice disappeared and all the machinery began to fold flip and shrink into a small capsule and landed in a large travel sized backpack.

Incase you were wondering Beatrice is not some program in a computer but more like a digitized soul who he saved.

Flashback

Nasariu was sitting home one night reading the history on the Necroverse that no life my survive except pure evil souls anything with good would die in a matter of thirty minutes when a thud came at his door. He ran to his door to find a beaten and bloody young lady that looked like she was on the verge of death.

"NANTEKOTTA! LADY ARE YOU OKAY?" he received no response from her.

He rushed her to the lab and using upgraded models of Ningenkai's medical technology he scanned her body to find she wasn't human but a Korime demon she was dieing from a loss of blood and mutable contusions and stab wounds.

Looking at his options he found the only way he could save he was to place her soul into a completely new body which even with all his technology there was no time or he could digitize her body and soul into his computer with an invention of his that digitized books to put its information into the data banks to cross reference it later.

And he did just that it saved her life but and she was completely grateful for it. He offered to make her a new body but she refused and from then on she became his data tactician.

End Flashback

Nasariu condensed all his lively possessions into his pack then left his home. Taking one look back it brought back old found memories from all the years of living there and one small tear ran from his pupil less red eye as he continued off back to King Enma's palace.

Upon arrival he saw Kazuma and Yusuke and their wives Keiko Urameshi and Kanami Yuta standing before Enma waiting for Nasariu. He knew they would not leave their wives even for a day he knew they would bring them.

"**Nasariu-san glad you have returned I have briefed Yusuke and Kazuma on the situation and they have accepted as long as they bring they're wives but I was waiting for you to come along to tell them the rest."** Enma said as Kazuma and Yusuke got confused from the situation.

"I understand Enma-sama please continue."

"**Right, Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma, Nasariu-san has chosen you to accompany him as his teammates on his twenty year mission but do not worry about your worlds as time will pass differently there so it will only be a week that you are gone also your ages will be reversed so that you are five years old." **Everyone's faces paled as he said this.

"Enma-sama why must we become younger? Kazuma asked bluntly.

"**Good question, the boy you must protect is no older than five there for you must be his age so there is no suspicion to others of your mission!"**

"Makes sense I guess sorry but I'm not too smart never been to a school in my life." Kazuma said rubbing the back of his head blushing slightly. 

"**Yusuke-san** **half your power will** **be taken away and you will receive a chakra system to replace that power taken but you will have to train to gain more chakra to be able to use it, Kazuma-san your Alter powers will be sealed off at each stage so when you are strong enough** **to access them same as Yusuke-san you will be given a chakra system and you'll have to train as well, Nasariu-san the same goes for you." **Enma proclaimed as black energy rapped around the five's bodies.

After the energy subsided Nasariu looked at Enma with a new look of determination in his eyes. "Enma-sama I swear that is all of my being I will not fail you!"

"**I know you will not but there are four more conditions that I have not told you yet." ** Enma said gaining their attention.

"And what might that be Shinigami-sama?" Yusuke asked before Nasariu could ask.

"**Yes right to it then Kami has been informed of this mission so he has given four thing to me for you, number one you will not be able to die if you take a death blow you will be sent into a coma for six months, two if all have the ability to transform back into your older aged forms for thirty minutes once every seven days powers excluded and finally Kami has ordered me to give this scroll to you Nasariu-san I have no idea the contents of it but he has assured me the last two gifts are inside." **Said the tubby overlord of judgment.

"Thank you Enma-sama we will make you proud of us!" the young king of demons said taking the scroll.

"**Well this is where you should leave I have provided a house for you all to live in and there are a few surprises for you there call it a thank you for saving my futomomo eight years ago so prepare yourselves and GANBATTE!"** The kind hearted Shinigami shouted as a portal opened up right in front of them. **"Oh! And one more thing don't seek out the container of Kyuubi for two years that is all now Go!"**

The trio walked through the glistening void and vanished from Enma's sight.

'_**Those kids will do wonder for that plain of existence but maybe I should have told them Necromancers and Shadow Beasts have leaked to that world as well oh well they'll over come it they are special kids with the power to defy the cosmoses itself.'**_

Ends here

Hey hope you like chapter one I worked hard on it and just so you know I am adding Japanese phrases to this story and I will translate them for you I hope to update soon so Ja ne.

Good luck- Ganbatte

Spirit World- Reikai

Spirit Energy- Reiki

Humans- ningens

Human world- Ningenkai

Ass- Futomomo

Holy cow- Nantekotta


	2. Konohagakure no Sato We Have Arrived

Chapter 2 Konohagakure no Sato We Have Arrived!

Okay here is chapter two of To Prove Myself or Save This World but it's going to be big powerful and insane because there is going to be powerful and I do mean powerful enemies both human and creature alike so I'm adding some ideas to my characters that I have had for going on a year advanced tech and energy weapons if you don't like lump it all their powers are cut almost more than half so they need to compensate plus I will be adding vehicles and a few more theories that I believe could fit in the world of Naruto and don't bitch about the vehicles they won't be used much and the ones I do put in will have a big purpose and one last thing **I DO NOT CARE ABOUT MY GRAMMAR! ** well here we go!

Starts Now!

Nasariu, Kazuma, Yusuke, Kanami, and Keiko stepped out of the vortex and found that the world looked bigger than it used to. Nasariu looked at his body and he realized that just as Enma had said they had the bodies of five year olds.

Nasariu's eyes drifted to his new teammates who's expressions did not even seem to register they're new appearances but to be looking straight forward. He looked in the same direction as everyone else and he finally realized why they looked stunned.

Right in front of his eyes was a gate that surrounded at least half a mile and at the end was a massive Japanese style mansion that covered half the property. But what got him was plastered on the gate was _'Kata Residence'_ written in kanji.

That was when Yusuke shouted then same thing everyone was thinking. "IMI YABAI! THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!"

"After all these years Yusuke-kun you still haven't gotten over your excitement streak." Keiko said giggling slightly.

"I know what you mean Kazu-kun is the same way." Kanami said with the same small giggle.

"Hey I may not be smart but at least I know how to get things done." Kazuma said slouching forward his arms hanging it a dead like state.

"Hey don't beat yourself up about that I'm not that smart either and I do just fine in the world." Yusuke told Kazuma giving him a little confidence in himself.

"Well you guys are we just going to stand here or are we going to check this place out?" Nasariu asked as he pushed open the gate taking the first steps on his new property.

The court yard had a large garden with almost every plant thinkable. On the opposite side was a decent sized pond close to a small deck. In all the property was a dream come true and they hadn't even entered the estate yet.

All of them were shaking with anticipation as the arrived at a pair of jade green doors with gold dragon that formed the doors handles. Nasariu not wasting any time grabbed the doors handles and through them open and the sight that fell before his eye would of made a normal ningen probably have a heart attack.

The place was massive on the inside big enough to hold a clan of a hundred people or more. Not to mention what he saw that wanted to make Nasariu cry was almost each wall hung tapestry with elegant pictures of his father. The gathering hall was fully furnished with black leather futons and large black leather recliners centered around a large fireplace.

Around the room there were numerous elegant statues of hydra's and on the walls on jade racks were beautiful looking weapons ranging from swords to the classic bow staff. But this was just the beginning of the surprises in this house. The next room branched into a large library/study that was lighten by a large fireplace and with every accommodations to guaranty comfort.

From there they entered a large kitchen that could accommodate a restaurant staff of chiefs. Plus it was fully stocked to the brim with anything and everything they would need for at least a good six months.

From that point on the group split up to exploring the rest of the house on there own. From the self exploration Nasariu found himself amazed from what he found. The house composed of four stories there were plenty of guest bedrooms as he chose to see them. On the second floor there was a large empty wing of the house he had decided that he would make it into an infirmary.

Upon finishing his exploration he had discovered that there were fifteen master bedrooms each with its own style and fully furnished with massive beds that you would expect a king to sleep in yet the rooms were massive on their own. But there was one he had found that he immediately claimed for his own as it contained something sentimental of his. On a large wall tapestry was a picture of him and his demonic father figure in ningen form standing together smiling with his fathers hand on his head.

Nasariu and the rest of the group met back at the gathering hall to converse what they had found. But about ten minutes after returning something began pulling Nasariu to one of the tapestries of his demonic father in demon form with all five faces smiling like he had just pranked you.

Nasariu pulled up the tapestry and right behind it was a pair of steal doors. He slowly opened it to see a fight of stairs. Nasariu then proceeded to walk down the stairs followed it turned out to be a massive underground cavern. Three floors in total as they saw at first.

Floor one turned out to be a massive dojo with every piece of training equipment they could ever use in that one room alone. Second floor was a large vault with an arsenal of weapons in one small corner of the massive vault. Nasariu smiled and pulled out a small capsule adding some of the little bit of reiki he had left into it tossed it on to the floor and with a large explosion piles of gold and valuable artifacts appeared and filled another three fourths of the vault.

"MIEBOU! Your loaded!" Kazuma yelled in amazement of the piles of gold.

"Yes well when your in charge of gathering information you accumulate wealth but I hardly ever use money anyway so you guys are welcome to my money if need be but stay away from the gems they are for experiments until further notice." Nasariu said walking down the next flight of stairs.

The next thing they saw made the girls scream with pure joy as a large onsen that took up almost the entire room. Nasariu smiled and mentally thanked Enma as he went all out for them. Nasariu was staring into space thinking about there next move from here when Yusuke's voice rang through his head.

"Nasariu-kun we're going back up stairs are you coming?"

"Anou…no you guys go on I'll join you later." Nasariu said letting them to go enjoy themselves.

Nasariu stood down there for at least another ten minutes before decided to leave. But in the corner of his eye a small steel door stood there in the section of the room where the steam hid it perfectly.

Opening the door there was a spiraling steel flight of stairs leading to a main floor at least a street block in length. Getting to the main floor there was a small scroll sitting on the rail addressed to Nasariu.

_**'Dear Nasariu-san,**_

_**This is my big surprise for you this room is exactly a mile in length and all walls are made of Reikai steel so don't worry about cave ins so enjoy your new home just so you know I have total confidence in you and I know you'll succeed.**_

_**P.S. The Leader of the villager that you are station in will be over tomorrow night for a visit I believe he is called the Hokage.**_

_**With The Best Of Luck,**_

_**Enma' **_

Nasariu had tears falling as he read the letter. He had a great friend in Enma and he trusted him with every fiber of his being. Not letting his emotions get the better of him took off his backpack and took out three large hand sized capsules pumping the last of his reiki into them tossed one towards the wall to his right the second about a few feet away from the first and the last one in the center of the room.

A large explosion of smoke accumulated in the area he stood in. Then as the smoke cleared a large machine with a large screen on it connected to other pieces of equipment that were beeping, flashing, or moving. Then to the right of the machine was a large machine that looked like a large scale version of a modern day computer tower.

Then in the center was a large machine with a large glass dome on top that had small streaks of red, blue, and gold lightning visible every few second. There were cord ports and connectors around the whole base of the mechanism.

Nasariu near the main machine connected both large and small cord to the large computer like machine them when he was finished he took three large coil cords that looked like fire hoses on fire trucks on Ningenkai and slid them into ports on the power surging mechanism.

Nasariu then turned to the main machine then spoke. "Main system hub activate code '_NECRO'_!" he said as the screen lit up and binary codes filled the screen until a home setting screen appeared and a projection of Beatrice appeared right in front of Nasariu.

"_Nasariu-sama…?" _she paused looking at him _"Is there a reason that you look like a five year old ningen?"_

Nasariu chuckled as he looked at her with an unchanging expression. "Its part of my mission that's why I had you pack everything up everything so now you may unpack everything because we have work to do!" Nasariu stated as he threw all the other capsules that landed through out the small area that his tiny arms and limited strength could toss.

In a matter of seconds large clouds of smoke filled the area. When the smoke cleared small moving machines were running through the vicinity connecting cords tech and doing anything that needed to be done.

While Nasariu was working in the new area Kazuma and Yusuke went out into the court yard followed by the girls who sat out on the deck as both boys walked to separate parts of the court yard.

"So you ready for this Yusuke-san?" Kazuma asked cracking his knuckles.

"I was born ready but ganbatte" Yusuke said as he mad a charge for Kazuma.

Kazuma just didn't stand there as it was against his nature for he charged at Yusuke as well. As they were inches away from each other they threw a punch as hard as they could to each others faces knocking them both down.

They both got back up with Kazuma being the first one punched Yusuke in the gut sending him stumbling backwards. Yusuke didn't take that laying down as he sent an uppercut to Kazuma's jaw and jumped a few inches back to let Kazuma get up.

Both of them were smiling like mad men with anticipation as they both had the same thought. _'THIS IS GOING TO BE GOOD!'_

After about ten minutes the commotion stopped and machinery of all kinds filled the room. Nasariu looked at all his tech and smiled. He was not a supper genius but with Beatrice help with all data he kept his library small and everything else was kept in his data files for easy access.

Nasariu was not a man rely on machines more than his own power but it made his job of collecting information easier. But work had to be done and he did not want to waste a lot of time so now was the time to get information and fast.

"Alright Beatrice-chan send out forty data drones with cloaking and collect anything from history to theories plus medical records any that they can."

"_Will that be all Nasariu-sama?"_

"No put a energy scanner on the door up there so no one else may enter but me as for now I'm going to go exploring the town but I'll need new cloths so I'll bring back some fabric so Ja." Nasariu said as he climbed the stair well t the exit.

Back in the court yard Kazuma and Yusuke refused to give up in their spar from where they had gone a little overboard. And it didn't help that Kanami and Keiko were cheering they're husbands. Even though their bodies were that of five year olds they still did serious damage on each other. Kazuma had blood running down his face from a point where Yusuke had punched him with the tip of his knuckles. Yusuke had blood leaking from the right side of his mouth where Kazuma had delivered a powerful right hook to his face. They were ready for one last charge at each other when a cry from Nasariu caught their ears.

"MOUIIYO!" he shouted as they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Nasariu-sama how long have you been here?" Kanami asked a little startled.

"Not long but Kazuma-san, Yusuke-san I highly suggest you stop and clean up we're going shopping." Nasariu said as he saw a glean in both Kanami and Keiko's eyes come to life.

Kazuma and Yusuke both knew what the look on they're wife's faces meant and dashed inside to clean the blood and dirt on their bodies. With no more then five minutes passing the group made their way to the front gate of their new humble abode.

They group mad their way down residential area's completely lost in they're new home village. Nasariu had asked the group several times if they should ask directions but Kazuma and Yusuke were acting on testosterone and pride saying _'Directions who needs them!'_ Finally Keiko broke from the confusingly difficult task of asking directions and asked directions to the market district from random woman who was walking with a basket in her hands.

Kazuma and Yusuke's pride was shattered plus Yusuke got slapped upside the back of his head by Keiko. About a few minutes of walking they came a heavily populated area that they found to be the shopping district. Nasariu reached into a hidden pocket in his trench coat and pulled five sacks all equal in size and looked to be filled to the brim with from the sound of the clanking money. Nasariu handed a bag to Kazuma, Kanami, Yusuke, and Keiko leaving himself with a sack.

"Arigato Nasariu-san but what is this?" Kanami asked shaking her bag.

"Its money more importantly gold I have no clue what the value in has in this world but we'll find out shortly but I beg you do not flaunt it if its high in value we could become targets of thief's also we should keep in communication with these." Nasariu said pulling out what looked to be ear plugs and handed one to each of them.

"So what are we splitting up from here?" Kazuma asked bluntly.

"Pretty much I have no clue what you guys want but radio in every ten minutes on your location and what you are going to purchase."

"So we just radio in if it's valuable right?" Yusuke asked received a nod from his immortal teammate and from that point on the four they split up into different groups and went on their way.

Nasariu began assessing what point the world was in both military weaponry and technological prowess. As far as he could tell the most advanced thing he had seen in technology was a microwave but then again that might be a good thing. He passed several fabric stores but none seem to have durable enough fabric for his type of attire.

Nasariu kept his pace slowly walking down the street until he no longer saw what he believed were civilians to men and women in either armor, masks, or headbands all bearing the same symbol that appeared to be a leaf. From Nasariu's assessment the deadliest weapon in this strange world that he saw so far was a paper bomb. There were no guns or mass explosives just blades that ranged from kunai to the miss understood kama.

Walking a little further down the street he came to a mise that on the outside looked like nothing special as he read the sign _'Higerashi's' _but the sign that said _'We also sell fabric' _caught his eye. Walking in he was amazed as the store looked small on the outside but inside the place was huge.

Nasariu was amazed at the quality of merchandise on the shelves of the mise. The weapons were beautiful and just glancing at them you could tell the time and ingenuity it took in crafting each one of them. The armor weather it was chain mail or plates that were placed under your clothes shined with the promos that it would keep you safe. Nasariu didn't want to waste money aimlessly for he knew not of the value it held. He lifted his right arm to his ear and pressed the button on his receiver opening his teams communication channel and spoke.

"_Kazuma-san, Yusuke-san have you found out the value of the coins yet?"_

"_Gomen miebou nothing yet Keiko is still going through clothes but as soon as I find out I'll let you know."_ Yusuke radioed in.

"_Same Here ge Kanami is trying to get me into a changing room ja." _Kazuma radioed in making Nasariu fight to hold in his laughter.

Nasariu walked up to the counter which was pretty high up for his new height but that didn't stop him. Reaching up as far as he could he rang the bell that was placed on the counter. Several minutes later a man with light brown hair wearing blacksmith equipment approached the counter.

"Konnichiwa is anyone here?" he asked looking around.

"Down here." Nasariu said making the man look over the counter.

"Oh! Konnichiwa korega hoshiinodesuga young one?" the man asked with a smile on his face.

Nasariu looked at his face and deemed him a trustworthy man as the gaze of his gentle brown eye's ensured that. Nasariu then looked around the room and saw no one then walked around the counter to the clerk.

"Hai, konnichiwa can you keep a secret?" Nasariu asked as the man nodded. "I would like to know the value of this currency but I don't want a lot of people knowing." He said as he pulled a few gold coins out of the sack.

The man was astonished at what the immortal being in the form of a five year old possessed. He picked and inspected one of the coins and was put in a state of shock again as it was genuine gold.

"Sumimase chotto okiki shitai no desuka young one?" he asked receiving a nod from the demon king. "Where did you get these?"

Nasariu let a small chuckle escape his lips as he looked at the man. "I can but chances are you won't believe me but it can't hurt but keep this a secret." Nasariu said closing his eyes just in case he had to use his Jagan to erase the man's memory.

"Don't worry young one your secret is safe with me." The man said only proving his eyes were telling the truth.

"I acquired these in my travels among the dimensions in my job to collect information for my employer but those right there I found buried in the remains of a sunken Japanese vessel." Nasariu said making the older man look at him skeptically.

"Wau! That's a hard story to swallow but just out of curiosity do you have proof that what you say is true?" the man asked worried he may be dealing with a thief.

"As a matter of fact I do." Nasariu said taking a capsule from a pocket inside his coat using what remained of his yoki to summon out the contents of the capsule.

With a small poof of smoke negatives of the ocean, different species of fish, and the said sunken ship appeared in his hands as he handed them to the older man. The man's face went from skepticism to belief to amazement as he looked at the pictures. He handed them back to Nasariu with a big smile on his face.

"That's some pretty solid proof young one but there is one question I must ask just who are you?" the man asked making Nasariu laugh from the awkwardness of the question.

"that I may not answer but I can tell you my name I am Kata Nasariu it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said bowing.

"Hai! It is a pleasure as well I am Higerashi's Miroku and to answer your Question on the coins they are worth thirty seven thousand six hundred yen for just one coin but I do have to tell you the story you pitched sounded pretty stretched but I believe that these truly belong to you." Miroku said handing Nasariu the coin.

Nasariu once again put his hand to his ear pressing the radio receivers button opening his groups communicators.

"_Okay everyone the coins come to thirty seven thousand six hundred yen."_

"_KAWAIRASHII!"_ Kazuma and Yusuke yelled in unison making Nasariu's ear ring.

"_Don't over do it you guys just get what you need."_

"_Got it!" _they said in unison once again.

Miroku looked at Nasariu in amazement as the young boy right in front of him had been showing him nothing but mind blowing amazement ever since he entered. But two things really caught his eye were the capsules he used and the tiny ear radio that could easily be concealed and from what he just saw only the one wearing them could hear the communication.

"Say Nasariu-san chotto okiki shitai no desuka ?" Miroku asked.

"You just did but I can answer another one." Nasariu said letting a small laugh escape his throat.

"That pill like thing your pictures came out of and the gadget in your ear where did you get him?" Miroku asked with morbid fascination present in his eyes.

"These I made them the capsules are for storing anything from equipment to other things like liquids using your energy and this is a communicator that uses advance sensory technology so no one may listen in on your communications but if removed from the ears while active they deactivate so no one may find out the identity of the second party." Nasariu said pulling out a capsule and turning off his communicator and removed it from his ear to show to Miroku.

"I would kill to sell these in my shop they would be very popular among the shinobi community the communicator is ten time better than the standard model we sell here." Miroku said as a twinkle came to his eye.

"I think we can arrange something I can supply you with these but what would I get in return?" Nasariu asked just to hear what would be offered.

"Genni! I would do anything I'd give you half of all profits made from them and everything in the store would be seventy five percent off forever!" Miroku almost shouted in excitement. Nasariu couldn't let an opportunity like this pass him by as he had a mission to complete and a boy that he had to keep alive without making contact with him for three years.

"You can keep your discount but the share of the profits that is to come to me you sent to Uzumaki Naruto." The demon lord said as a wave of pride streamed from his body.

"Uzumaki Naruto why him?"

"Just call it a good deed for a pure soul." Nasariu said not able to remove the smirk from his face.

"You have a deal how long would it be before I would expect them?" Miroku asked eagerly.

"A week ten days at most for I'll have to make some adjustments to the capsules but as long as Naruto-san receives the money I we will have no problems." He said as Miroku nodded with a look in his eyes that ensured his trust.

"Other than the money situation did you come in today for anything else?"

"Actually I did! I want to purchase some fabric to make me some durable cloths." Nasariu stated waiting to see what Miroku would do.

"Subarashii right this way." He said leading Nasariu over to an area in the mise where large roles of fabric filled the area. Miroku walked over to a particular shelf and pulled the role of what looked like black leather from the rack. "I think you might like this one it is a special type of fabric that makes chakra easier to access and flow throw your coils."

Nasariu's face turned into a mad grin as that fabric would make his training a lot easier and less complicated. He then looked through the other fabrics and found a few more he liked. The fabrics he chose had at least something abnormal about them. The yellow cotton like fabric made physical damage done to the body diminish when chakra was channeled through it. And a blood red leather/elastic like material increased the force of the chakra channeled through it. Other than those the other two had their abnormalities but nothing too special.

"So Nasariu san how much of these would you like?" Miroku asked sincerely.

"I'll take all of them just tell me what I owe." Nasariu said walking over to the counter.

"Hai! Well your total cost of your items comes to fifty three thousand one hundred yen." Miroku said as this was the biggest purchase he had in his store for quite some time.

Nasariu pulled five coins from his pouch and handed them to Miroku who in return tried to return Nasariu's change but he would not accept it telling him to keep the change. The five huge roles of fabric were bundled together and brought from behind the counter to him.

"Would you like me to deliver these to your house?" asked Miroku.

"No I'll carry them." Nasariu said as he tried to transform into his dragon form but at a minimum percentage so he still appeared human. But as he tried he found he could not go any further than that into his dragon body.

Nasariu had the fabric strapped to his back much to Miroku's amazement and carried it as if it was nothing. But that was when a loud high pitched voice graced their ears.

"TOU-SAN! Are you out here?" as a young girl no older than six with chocolate brown hair done up in buns came running into the mise.

"Hai! I'm right here honey!" Miroku said as the young girl attached herself to his leg.

"Hey Tou-san who's the boy?" she ask bluntly.

"This is Kata Nasariu a new friend of mine and Nasariu-san this is my daughter Higerashi Tenten."

"It is a pleasure but I really need to get home as I have things I must attend too but I will promos this I will be back with the items in a week until then ja." Nasariu said walking out the mise door and into the streets.

Nasariu walked down the street for a few blocks ignoring the stares from the people who were astonished at what this boy was doing. After about a few minutes he brought his hand to his communicator opening the radio channel.

"_Hey is everyone done?"_

"_Hai! We are currently leaving for home we'll keep an eye out for ya." _Yusuke radioed in.

"_Affirmative see you at home." _Nasariu said continuing his march for home. Nasariu was slowly passing a small ramen stand when a certain name graced his ears.

"Naruto-kun you look hungry have you eaten lately?"

"Sorry Ayame-nii but I don't have any money but I'll live." The little blond headed boy said in confidence.

Nasariu could not stand to see anyone as malnourished as Naruto looked so he entered the ramen stand and took a seat on the far side of the stand. Seconds later a young girl about fifteen with long brown hair walked over to him with a small notepad in her hand.

"Konnichiwa sir may I take your order?" she asked with a smile.

"Hai! I'm not going to eat anything but I want you to give the boy over there anything he wants to eat." Nasariu said taking six gold coins and handing them to the teenage waitress. "This should last him a long time this should be about one hundred forty one thousand six hundred yen."

The teenage waitress was in shock as no one had ever spent that much money here at they're stand but right here right now someone just did.

"Are you sure sir this is way too much money for one meal?"

"Positive just keep what isn't used in a savings for him until it runs out just call it an early birthday present for him." Nasariu said exiting the stand leaving the waitress stunned.

Nasariu arrived back at the Kata estate thirty minutes later seeing Kazuma and Yusuke looked they had just fought a brick wall and lost. Keiko and Kanami were showing off some of the cloths they had bought themselves and were basically acting like little school girls who had just had a hay day with Tou-san's credit card.

"TADAIMA! Wau! You two lose a bet?" Nasariu asked with a chuckle.

"We're so tired when the girls shop they shop till they drop." Yusuke said with very little energy in his voice.

"Un! Now all I want to do is eat and hit the sack." Kazuma stated almost like he was crying.

"Well you all should get some rest for in the next couple of days I'll have a system set up to begin training but there is one question I'd like to ask you girls?" Nasariu asked receiving a look from the two that said anything. "Do you two plan on becoming a ninja?"

both girls looked over to each other then looked back at Nasariu. "Lie Nasariu-sama I'm just not cut out to be a fighter so I must decline." Keiko said apologetically.

"Same for me as I couldn't stand hurting anyone ever." Kanami said proving that she was the same sweet girl she had always been.

"Very well but I must go now work to be done and projects to be made." He said walking over to the basement door.

"Wait Nasariu-sama dinner will be ready shortly will you join us?" Keiko asked sincerely.

"Lie just save me some I'll eat later but I do appreciate your concern for me so later." Nasariu said walking down to the third floor to the steam hidden door that now sported a what looked to be a palm scanner. Nasariu placed his hand on the pad and a few seconds later a voice echoed from thin air.

"_**Identity verified welcome back Nasariu-sama!"**_

Nasariu walked down the spiral stair way to the main monitor to see Beatrice's hologram form waiting for him. Nasariu then sat down in the large leather chair that seemed to have interface technology for all the machinery there.

"Beatrice-chan status report dozo?"

"_Hai, Nasariu-sama all drones have returned with the data you have requested and all medical record that have been obtained have been stored in the central database." _She said in a voice that could make any man melt from how sweet she was.

"Good lets begin neural interface on the information starting from academy curriculum to laws and finally to theories." Nasariu said receiving a nod from Beatrice as a helmet slid on Nasariu's head.

"_Estimated time to completion twelve hours is there anything more you would like to do before we start?"_

"Hai, send the some mining drones to collect iron, bronze, steal, titanium, and led ore also I have brought some material for my cloths the design blueprints are stored in file C twelve subsection four just to be safe the read and yellow material are just for the interior of my coats." Nasariu said as he typed in the information into his database.

"_Very well neural interface initiation process to begin in t-minus five, four, three, two, one."_ Beatrice announced as Nasariu became dead to the world.

Twelve hours slowly past as Nasariu's body strayed into a death like state as the information seeped into his mind. But as for every one else sleep took over their bodies as they were unwise to what Nasariu was doing.

A large grunt like beep burst to life as the helmet lifted from his head returning all of his bodies functions to him. Nasariu then took to his feet and stretched his aching muscles as he let off a satisfied grunt.

"Huh, I thought there would be more to the academy curriculum than that but I digress alright Beatrice-chan status report on the miner drones?" Nasariu asked as Beatrice's projection beamed to life.

"_Led, iron, and steal, are almost at four tones each but titanium is hard for them to find as its molecular structure is different from normal metal but we should be at goal level in an hour." _She said in a bow.

"Good now send out the mineral drones to collect sand and other minerals we may need as well and before I forget how are the cloths?" Nasariu asked as Beatrice pointed over to a rack that hung several sleeveless black leather trench coats his size along with several sets of black spandex like shirts that had no sleeves and several sets of black pants that had pockets for his capsules and scrolls. There were even sections where a weapon like a katana or a tonfa could be attached.

Taking a closer look at his new coats he saw the interior had the red leather/spandex like fabric as the dominant interior and the yellow cotton as insulation. On the outside there were just two normal pockets you would expect to find on this type of coat but on the inside there were packs sown onto the inside that could hold kunai or shurican along with several slots for scrolls and capsules. And finally there were four pockets to hold anything ranging from a wallet to envelopes that could hold documents.

Needless to say Nasariu was pleased but two things were missing from it. One was it could have armor plates or chain mail on the inside and two it didn't have his logo plastered on it. He would have to fix that.

"Alright Beatrice-chan when the minerals and ore arrives I would like you to place armor plates made of adamantium in the torso area and the rest should have chain mail there are diamonds in the vault for the mixture but don't use a lot of them I have a few new projects I'll need them for." Nasariu said with a devious grin.

"_As you wish Nasariu-sama but I must tell you its almost time for you to change homunculus's so should I begin construction?"_

"Hai, but use all D.N.A samples as we may com a crossed something that may call upon each of they're special talents and while I'm on the subject when the materials arrive we need to make a large assortment of capsules and communicators but in the construction you need to make these modification to them." Nasariu said typing in the data.

"_Will that be all Nasariu-sama?"_

"Lie, I need you to make two copies of the academy curriculum and four copies of the laws but dumb the academy curriculum and two of the laws down so that anyone can understand them and finally when the changes to my coats are done I want a picture of my logo in blood red placed on the back of each one."

"_Your wish is my command Nasariu-sama."_ Beatrice said vanishing and a few seconds later eight text books slid out of a large printing press like machine. Nasariu retrieved them then left to meet with the others.

As Nasariu walked into the gathering hall where he found Kazuma and Yusuke sitting down covered in dirt and what looked to be dried blood. But what he really noticed was the change in their attire. Kazuma was wearing a red jacket where the right arms sleeve had been ripped off with a black skin tight under shirt and a pair of violet colored pants. Yusuke's was anything less than predictable as his was a mixed matched set of a martial arts uniform the top being yellow and the pants being red. But even so Nasariu could not help but let one question leave his lips.

"What in Maki happened to you two?"

"We had a friendly little spar that went a little overboard." Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head with a huge nervous grin on his face.

"A Little overboard that was one of the greatest matches I have ever fought in!" Kazuma half shouted.

Nasariu looked around the room and saw that Kanami and Keiko were no where to be seen. Nasariu looked over to Kazuma and Yusuke and asked.

"Hey where's Kanami-chan and Keiko-chan?"

"Oh they went down to take a soak in the onsen but they'll probably won't stay in for too long." Kazuma replied.

"Well that a down set but since your still here I can give you these." Nasariu said handing them each two text books. "You both will have to study these text books they will tell you what you need to know plus I had my assistant modify them so you won't have a lot of trouble understanding them." Nasariu said as both Kazuma and Yusuke's faces went pale.

"Taihen, shinjirarenai we have to do home work but I already graduated!" Yusuke said as his head was given to gravity falling forward as overly dramatic tears flowed from his eyes.

"You think you got it bad I never been to a school but thank Kami I learned to read." Kazuma said peering at the first page of one of his books.

"Un, you don't have to rush through them only read and memorize them but I do have a task for you two I want you to go out sometime before tonight and see how much of your powers you can still use then we'll go from there." Nasariu said confusing Kazuma and Yusuke.

"Why do we have to before tonight?" Yusuke asked.

"Because the village leader will be here tonight for a visit and that's why I have to go out and gather some supplies for dinner tonight and go to the library." Nasariu said walking towards the door. "Oh and clean yourselves up and wear your nicest cloths we don't want to be seen as barbarians even though we mostly are also give the ladies their books when they return." Nasariu said as he closed the front door behind him.

Nasariu slowly wondered the streets of Konoha looking for a ginkou. After a while he found just what he was looking for. Walking inside he had thought it would be a mad house but instead he found it to be very organized. Stepping up to a tellers booth Nasariu took out his sack of gold and waited to be helped.

"Goyoudeshouko?" a woman asked leaning out the window.

"I'd like to open an account?" Nasariu said removing the tie from his gold sack.

"Why certainly may I ask what name do you want the account under?"

"Kata." Nasariu replied.

"And how much are we depositing?"

Nasariu in turn to her question dumped all the gold within the sack onto the counter. The teller did a double take as she wasn't expecting anything like this. After about five minutes of counting and calculating she turned to Nasariu and said.

"You wish to deposit one hundred and six million two hundred thousand yen in gold?"

"Hai, but I would like one hundred and six thousand two hundred yen converted into cash please?" Nasariu said as she smiled back at him.

"Sure just fill out these forms and your all set."

Nasariu signed the paperwork and was handed his money. Out of a pocket in his coat he pulled out a dragon head pouch and placed his money inside slamming the mouth shut and put his wallet back. Nasariu then went from the ginkou library which luckily for him was only a block down the street. Nasariu entered the building and was greeted buy a woman with emerald green eyes and pink hair. He was not expecting a warm welcome in such a place.

"Konnichiwa kiddo what can I do for you today?" the pink haired woman asked.

"I would like to open a library account please?" Nasariu asked but something inside told not to trust the woman before him. Because when feelings like these warned him they were usually right.

"Why certainly but it has a sure charge of one thousand one hundred and eighty yen." She said as Nasariu retrieved the money and handed it to her. She then gave him a sheet to fill out and luckily for Kazuma, Kanami, Keiko, and Yusuke he could put they're names down as immediate family so they would be permitted to use his account.

Nasariu was given a card with his name on it and told he could look anywhere he wanted. Not wanting to wasting any time Nasariu zoomed through the library literature picking up anything from legends to theories to physics to jutsu mechanics and finally he found three books on his demonic father's generals. It still pained him that his contact with his father was cut off but he knew he'd find away around it.

After collecting a mountain of book and scrolls he placed them all on a table and sat down. He knew he only had so much time to spend here he reached into his coat and pulled out a capsule and pumped his reiki into it and with a poof of smoke a small mechanical device that was connected to an iron wrist buckle appeared. He strapped it on to his left arm and placed his thumb on a tiny scanner pad and with that a small projection of Beatrice appeared.

"_How may I be at your serves Nasariu-sama?"_ she asked quietly.

"I don't have a lot of time and we need a lot of this information so lets activate the _Youko_ program and get to work." Nasariu said as she disappeared.

Nasariu open three books to start with and pointed his potable assistant at the books. A stream of red light engulfed the books copying all the information the book contained. He then repeated this process with the rest of them. And not wasting much time he had copied all the data of the items he had selected. Looking out the window he saw it was getting later so he scrambled to return the literature he had chosen back to where they belonged and scrambled to the exit.

Nasariu slowly found himself once again in the market area looking for a steak vender. After so long he found a decent meat vender them he had to get some fish. Finishing his task he set on for home to prepare dinner for his team and visitor. Nasariu activated his portable assistant and summoned Beatrice.

"Beatrice-chan later tonight send out a few data drones to the library tonight at seven when it closes and retrieve anything we may have missed or need right now I have to get home and prepare dinner for our guests arrival." Nasariu said with Beatrice understanding her instruction.

Nasariu was at the edge of the shopping district when a blur of yellow burst past him. He looked at the figure and saw it was Uzumaki Naruto that he had just seen yesterday. He wondered where he was off to in such a hurry when he heard something that made his blood boil.

"There's the demon gaki lets get him and make him pay for his sins!" yelled a man leading a large mob.

Nasariu knew that if he didn't act now Naruto would most likely be killed. Following them as fast as his body could move him he tried to catch up with the mob. But he was moving too slow. Activating his demon blood he was given a new jolt of speed. Catching up he saw the had cornered Naruto in an ally and were beating him with either they're legs or blunt objects.

Nasariu knew what he had to do. Activating the gift Kami had granted him his body began to age and his cloths grew to accommodate the aging body. And in a mater of seconds Nasariu stood there in his adult form which was about that of a twenty year old male ningen. With the strength of his regained body he jumped over the mob and right in front of Naruto blocking their attacks.

The mob watched as Nasariu slowly rose to a standing position. His long black hair began to uncontrollably convulse as killing intent flowed from his body forcing some of the mob to they're knees gasping for air. Nasariu slowly turned to face the mob and what they saw made them practically shit themselves. No let me rephrase most of them did shit themselves.

Nasariu's eye ere blood red and his pupils were now that of a lizard. His teeth had became fangs as the showed how mad he was. But that's not what scared them the most. In the center of his forehead his Jagan eye was wide open radiating energy through him and around him. Nasariu the cut his massive wave of killing intent so the ningens could listen to what he had to say.

"**JUST WHERE THE MAKI DO YOU BAKA YARO'S GET OFF ATTACKING A DEFENSELESS CHILD!" **he screamed out in rage.

"Defenseless that demon almost destroyed the village and killed member of our families it doesn't deserve to walk, breath, live like us he dishonors the Yondaime Hokage's sacrifice just by breathing!" a member of the mob yelled.

"**SO YOU PEOPLE ARE BLIND YOU CAN'T SEE HE IMPRISIONS SAID DEMON SO I'LL TELL YOU NOW KYUUBI NO YOUKO HAS NOTHING ON ME!"** Nasariu shouted as his arms were engulfed by black flames. **"YOU NINGENS WANT TO FIGHT A DEMON WELL COME AND GET ME IF YOU DON'T YOU ALL DIE HERE AND NOW!" **he roared as the mob tried to run away but were too late as Nasariu launched the black flames at the naïve ningens.

It was just lucky for them it was not a killing blow. Using his Jagan he erased the memories of his demonic features from their minds. Nasariu picked up Naruto who was unconscious and bleeding profusely. Nasariu had to get him to the byouin and fast. Prying it would work Nasariu tried to transform. Though not a full transformation a pair of large leather wing protruded from his back extending outward then thrust towards the ground propelling him upward into the air.

With great speeds he soared through the heavens towards the byouin. Landing his wings retracted at a speed if you'd seen them you'd think you were just seeing thing. Nasariu dashed inside yelling like a mad man.

"Emergency this boy needs a doctor and fast!"

most of the staff in the room didn't even try to make an effort to see what was wrong with the boy but there was the one idiot you will always find in this kind of situation who speaks they're mind.

"Let the little bakeru die he'd be doing us all a favor!" a older looking woman wearing a nurse uniform said.

Nasariu's rage once again boiled to the surface. But before he could do anything rash the nurse was sent crashing to the ground from a direct punch to the face from a man in a white coat who Nasariu could identify as a doctor.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing we never refuse help to people in need or wish death upon them so for your action just now your fired now get the faku out!" the doctor yelled pointing to the door. The nurse reluctantly left the building but before anything else could happen the doctor came running to Nasariu and Naruto.

"He's in pretty bad shape we'll have to take him to the emergency room right away." The doctor said taking Naruto from Nasariu's arms.

The doctor told Nasariu that he could not enter the operating room so he sat there. A good fifteen minutes had flown by when the doctor exited the operating room.

"How is he?" Nasariu asked.

"he is stable for the moment we do not know how he will fair but the worst thing of all is he has lost most of the deaf perception in his right eye he will still be able to use it but he won't be able to see fast moving objects."

"Can I see him?" Nasariu asked hoping.

"Gomen but visitors are strictly off limits when Uzumaki Naruto is in intensive care."

Nasariu looked down gilt washing over him for not being there sooner. But he swore to himself right there he would get stronger so he could protect Naruto and all of the people who were or would be precious to him in the future. But for now he could only protect Naruto from a far. Nasariu reached into his shirt and pulled a chain with a pendant of a dragon wrapped around a human as if it was protecting him. But the thing about it was it looked as if it was glowing.

"Well if I can not see him can you please give this to him for me?" Nasariu said handing the doctor the necklace.

"It would be my pleasure and you don't have to worry I have alerted the Hokage on what has happened the boy is in good hands you should go home and gets some rest." The doctor told Nasariu insuring Naruto was safe.

Nasariu began to make his way to the exit knowing Naruto was safe. Because the pendant he gave to the doctor to give to Naruto was blessed by the immortal of awareness for who ever wears the pendant they will know when they are in danger. That was how Nasariu survived the first three years he spent in Makai.

As Nasariu was out of the sight of other people his wings burst out of his back taking him to the skies. He charted his course for home but even so one thing rang around in his head. _'This Hokage person has a hell of a lot of explaining to do!'_

Ends Here

Ok yes I know this chapter had a lot of Nasariu in It but he was setting up an anchor to help their mission succeed. Next chapter will have more of the other characters point of views. And please do not flame me on my grammar I checked and double checked but I just hope people like it.

**Translations**

Faku-fuck

Maki-hell

Makai-demon world

Store-mise

Crap-ge

Yeah-un

Sweet-kawairashii

Dude-miebou

Sorry-gomen

Hospital-byouin

Stupid bastard-baka yaro

Bank-ginkou

Thanks-domo

Holy crap-imi yabai

Um-anou

That's enough-mouiiyo

Please-dozo

Brat-gaki

Aw man-taihen

Tou-san-father

I'm home-tadaima

May I ask something-chotto okiki shitai no desuka

May I help you-goyoudeshouka

Spirit world-reikai

Spirit energy-reiki

Demon energy-yoki

I can't believe it-shinjirarenai


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Drive to get stronger for I am a silent protector

Sorry for taking so long I've been busy with school and other things. Ok chapter three where I will reveille some of my toys as I call them but just so you know I'm not a fan of bullets unless its Kazuma's shell bullet.

I am a blade lover so I tweak with other weapons a lot so they have some sort of blade or just suit my fancy. And a few more ideas will be pulled out. Also I want to point out there this chapter will have a very large Nasariu scene but I assure you it will be switched over to Naruto's point of view at the end.

P.S. I can not put translations anywhere but the bottom of the fic.

Starts Now

Nasariu landed at the front door opening up the door and marching in with a crazed look on his face. Kazuma and Yusuke were mildly worried about him as they had never seen him this stressed before. But even though they had they're thoughts they couldn't of been more wrong.

Nasariu placed his groceries in the kitchen and leaned his back against the pantry door. He placed his thumb on the scan pad and summoned Beatrice. When she saw his face she knew something was wrong. But if it was really bad he would tell who the situation.

"_Nasariu-sama is there something you need of me?"_

"Beatrice-chan when you send the data drones out I want you to send all of them I want everything that is of some use to me from biology to botany, geology to zoology, weapon types and styles, tyjutsu styles, physics, myths, legends, cryptozoology to demonology anything that can prove useful to me get." Nasariu said as a little bit of anger and gilt could be heard in his voice.

"_Nasariu-sama what's troubling you I haven't seen you ever doubt yourself this much?"_

"Uzumaki Naruto was attacked tonight and was beaten very badly he has almost no use of his right eye and he is in a coma all because I wasn't fast enough." Nasariu said as tears fell from his eyes.

"_NASARIU KATA YOU MANUKE DAMARE!"_ Beatrice yelled shocking Nasariu as she had never yelled at him or called him names before. _"Gomen for being crude but sometimes things happen that we cannot control but we move on you may not have been able to of prevent what happened but now you can train and watch over him so in never happens again."_ She said as her words snapped his out of his frantic state.

"Gomen Beatrice-chan I deserved that and your right but if you can dozo continue with the order on the data the more I know the better chance I'll have to prevent harm to any of the people I hold dear."

"_It would be my pleasure Nasariu-sama also most of the changes on your coats have been made is there anything else you would like to change?"_ she asked as Nasariu thought about it.

"As a matter of fact I do in addition to my logo I want a mixture of blood red and gold flames that look like they are creeping up the coat to a height of six inches." He said as images of his coats with a blood red shurican with all four points in a vertical and horizontal position with four tomes at each point.

"_As you wish they should be done within the hour."_ She said before disappearing.

Nasariu who was still in his adult form walked out into the gathering hall where the group were waiting for him with worried faces.

"I know what your going to ask so, Hai, I am fine but we will have company in less that three hours for he will be here at eight so Kanami-chan, Keiko-chan would you care to help me with dinner?"

"Sure I'd love to." Keiko said as a smile grew on her face.

"Me too!" Kanami said with a small giggle.

The three entered the restaurant sized kitchen putting on an apron waiting to know what they were making. And the meal Nasariu has in mind was a doosy. Pickled dumplings, steak stir fry, fried fish with teriyaki seasoning, with fresh baked egg rolls.

Needless to say they had a lot to do and on top of that Nasariu's body had now reverted back to that of a five year old. An hour had passed an the hard stuff was now out of the way and it was all basically all smooth sailing from then on out. But now Nasariu was short on time and needed to clean himself up. Both Keiko and Kanami both understood and let him go clean himself up.

Nasariu did not have much time to waste and he wanted to make some modification to his portable assistant plus he would put the finishing touches on of his greatest invention yet. Removing his portable assistant and placing in a safe place he entered the scolding hot waters of the onsen. Both cleaning his body and releasing the stress from his muscles Nasariu got out refreshed and felt like a new demon. Nasariu wrapped a towel around his waist and reattached his portable assistant to his left arm. Nasariu turned it on and told Beatrice to deactivate all cameras and optical function for ten minutes.

Nasariu was impressed on the job done to his coats as they looked amazing. Transferring the contents in his old coats pockets to his new one he put his new one on and his new wardrobe was almost complete.

Nasariu sat down at his project table and placed his portable assistant on the tweaking pad as he liked to call it and removed the iron wrist band and began to disassemble it. But before he went any further he walked over to a machine that said experimental and typed a peculiar code into a key pad. Then a section of the machine opened up and thin pieces of technology could be seen even though most of it compact circuitry was made of a special translucent material.

Carefully he picked each piece of the strange shape gadget as it looked like two acute scalene triangles with both the long ends facing opposite direction conjoined at the bottom point and two very transparent ruler thin panels that measured two inches and a fourth that had the with of a pencil. If you were to measure the distance between both tips it be thirteen inches. But the paneling was very thin and looked very bridal. The circuitry looked very complicated and centuries ahead of almost every ningen civilization throughout the universe.

Nasariu set down the pieces next to his disassembled portable assistant and pressed a button on the table and a holographic screen appeared before him. He then began diagnostic on the pats on both sets of equipment and found that his portable assistant was in serious need of an upgrade. But even so it was he upgraded as he hardly ever used it up until now.

The diagnostics on the other gadget seemed to be at maximum proficiency as it was a prototype using experimental technology he and Beatrice had developed together. Seeing that it was almost completed he would be putting it through a test run very soon. But Nasariu had a little over an hour before the Hokage arrived so he had to work fast yet avoid making a fatal mistake. He looked over to the holographic screen and asked Beatrice.

"Hey Beatrice-chan pull up a list of all components that can cause physical distance fluxgates?" then on the screen images and statistics of said components appeared on the screen.

Nasariu then began to asses each components primary function and contemplated what, how, and where each piece would fit. From there he began to crunch numbers for optimum affect. He then contemplated what other components would complement each formula without the horrible end result of the total molecular destabilization of organic matter. Because, if he was off even by a little, it could end up in horrible disfiguration. Or molecular mutations, or just the plain destruction of his current body.

"Alright Beatrice-chan activate the virtual simulation panel transfer all listed fluxgate components to the panel also I'll need you to send a molecular stabilizer and a distortion shield generator the compact not the large version also a electron converter and finally I'll need a quantum radiation field atomizer." Nasariu said as a three dimensional diagram of each of the compact gadgets appeared in the hologram panel.

Back in the gathering hall Kanami and Keiko had put the last course of the large dinner in the oven and now were back in the enigma that was their husbands. Yusuke was trying his best not to do anything stupid and destructive as he didn't want to look unpresentible to the strongest ninja in the village on top of that he was also the leader as well and he was now praying that today his karma was not a boomerang and he would fuck up. He was so nervous he resorted to reading the text book full of laws Nasariu gave him.

Kazuma was a different story on the other hand he didn't give a shit that this Hokage was the leader of the village. No he only acknowledges that he was strong. And the one thing Kazuma respected was strength. But he was not the kind of dumb ass that would go around picking fights he could not win. Instead it helped himself set a goal to get stronger and then he would most probably challenge his rival Ryuhou to a rematch but they always ended in a tie.

But right now Kazuma in order to stay out of trouble was letting his mind wonder aimlessly. And when that happened weird conversations topics usually surfaced. For example when Nasariu was in his dimension on a routine visit they were having a enjoyable conversation when out of the blue came if tacos are tacos how come they never speak. It was a very awkward moment for them both. But it could of almost happened at this moment as well for his mind was randomly putting subjects together and was now thinking of the question _'Do they make pizza flavored cereal?'_ thank heavens that Keiko broke the unnerving silence before Kazuma could.

"Hey muscles what do you think had Nasariu-san so stretched out of place?" she asked Yusuke using her favorite pet name for him.

"I do not have a clue Keiko-hime but I do know he is not the kind of person to keep his problem hidden from his friends for too long." Yusuke said sharing what he knew Nasariu to be like with his wife.

"Un, that's Nasariu on the nail but hey he could be like me when I have troubles I let my proud fists do my talking." Kazuma stated opening an unthinkable scenario involving Nasariu making everyone laugh.

"But in any case when wants to tell us he'll tell us." Yusuke stated assuring that he was alright.

Back in Nasariu's secret chasm he was now constructing a virtual version of the device. So far he had six of the same base models side by side and was crunching the numbers on which combination of fluxgate components would make the perfect combination in conjunction with the base device already present. As he connected the fluxgate modules to the bases he then silently estimated the outcome of each one.

Only two out of the six were correct as they both managed to implode on themselves. Frustrated Nasariu decided to stop for a few minutes as he walked over to a case made of very thick glass and on the inside attached to a stand was a sheet of black tinted transparent material. At first glance you would think it were plastic but you would not know how wrong you would be.

"Is the Zenith alloy ready for testing Beatrice-chan?" Nasariu asked as he reached for a pair of shaded goggles.

"_It sure is would you like to begin the test?"_

"Un, let the maki flame go when ready." Nasariu said as the glass case began to fill with black flames. Nasariu took four steps back as the glass melted instantaneously. Nasariu told Beatrice to cut off the flames.

As the flames vanished the strange alloy was still in one piece no melted end, no scorch marks, hell not even a scratch was to be seen on the material. Nasariu then began to release a triumphant laugh as his experiments had proved fruitful.

"Dad called me crazy when I said you could turn pure energy into a solid alloy but look at that energies mixed to form the universes first indestructible alloy made of the discharge of pressure to a massive piece of palladium. Mixed with high levels of gamma and nuclear radiation and on top of that the plasma that those compounds create infused with seikoki the condensed down by the force equal to that of a red giant I have created this masterpiece!" Nasariu gloated.

He then returned to his work table and recalculated on what went wrong. And he did and slapped himself for missing one disable in the simulations equations. Correcting his mistake he modified the devices to fit the corrected mistake. Running the simulation again he found two out of the six showed the results he was looking for. Not being able to find out if any of the two to be a dud he would just have to build them. Also he could finish his other invention. Waking over to a large machine that seemed to be making things from circuit boards to transistors be spoke to Beatrice.

"Okay Beatrice-chan I need to have these components in absolute perfection so triple check them also need one of our newly developed neural interface circuit boards." Nasariu said typing in the components into the mass producing machine and within minutes said components arrive from within the machine as he took then carefully over to his table then walked over to the main processor unit and retrieved a small transparent chip that he had asked for.

Weary of the possibilities of one of the components not working he ran a diagnostic checkup on every piece and was satisfied as they were all top quality. Not wasting any more time he began to construct the flux drive generators at a fast yet steady speed. It ate up a little bit of time but he did it. But not much time was left so before he even tried testing them he attached the neural interface circuit board in the center of the translucent device then took a cord that stretched from the central database hub and plugged it into the translucent device and watched as data files and operating programs loaded into the strange devise.

From there he hooked the flux drive generators to the small terminal that was built into the table and typed in the location of the flux tunnel to open up a few feet to his left. Picking up the cup of pencils on the table be pressed the ignition button and the first flux drive fired a burst of energy taking the electrons in the air for power making the air very thin to breath. The beam then began to rip a large hole in the fabric of the universe itself then piercing through just a few feet away. Nasariu then took on of the pencils in the cup and through it through the void. He turned to his left to the hole waiting to see results but all that exited the rip was a small heap of plasma that remained of the pencils scattered molecules.

Nasariu the shut down the running generator then tossed it into a box labeled recycle. With nothing left to lose he activated the final generator and waited for the rip to fully open. When it did he took a pencil and through it through the hole. But before he could turn to the other portal said pencil hit him in the side of the head.

He was overjoyed that the test succeeded but he had to be sure. Walking up to the portal he turned to fact the other one as he stuck his arm through the hole. And right there at the rip he was starring at was his arm perfect and normal. He then turned to the first rip and walked inside to see himself all ready at the exit. He looked at himself and found nothing out of the ordinary. He switched off the generator and disconnected it hr looked at the time and saw that the Hokage would be there in less than twenty minutes.

Punching the throttle he took a pen that had a laser built in to it and pulled up a diagram of his portable assistant. He then simulated the upgrades he had made minus the generator. He then thought he had a few extra tech he could use to make it even better. In seconds diagrams of three components labeled hologram projector, integration circuit, and network interface appeared on the graph. Then he virtually connected the components in the correct areas but found the covering panel would no longer fit back on to the device so he tweaked the panel to accommodate the device's upgrades.

Doing the same thing with his other device a diagram appeared on the graph. He then digitally pulled up a diagram of the Zenith alloy the fragmented it up to become cover panels for the device. If you were to look at the finished product on the graph you would say it looked like a pair of sunglasses. This was not too far away of what they truly were. Nasariu then threw everything but the new covering panel for his portable assistant and the Zenith alloy casing for the for the sunglasses shaped device.

"Alright were almost done can you get me these components and make the new casing for both devices?" Nasariu asked Beatrice.

"_Un, but the casings will take about ten minutes to make and that's not including the fact that the Zenith alloy is indestructible."_ She said making a valid point.

"It's not indestructible if you disrupt its molecules while using a laser stencil you can cut it easily also add the new inferred scanner that I developed to see into books and documents and a touch activation panel on the right ear frame." Nasariu told her picking up the other components from a digital safe that was close by.

Only having fifteen minutes before the Hokage arrived Nasariu had to work fast to get his devices ready by the. While the casings were being made Nasariu went through the complicated task of attaching the new components to the circuit board of his data assistant. When that was done Nasariu hooked the central hub cord to the circuit board and waited for the casings to be completed.

Five minutes remained for the Hokage's arrival and the casings were just now coming off the conveyer belt he scooped them up in a hurry and ran to the work table. Taking the data assistant new and improved circuit board and attached it to the cords inside before screwing it in place. Then he placed the top of the casing on screwing it down then taking a pen shaped object he placed the iron wrist lock on the bottom and pressed a button on the pen and a laser beam shot out of the tip welding the wrist lock to the device.

Then he took the sunglasses like casing and attached the translucent circuit board to the scanner and the touch activation pad then clipped the casing carefully shut. Taking another pen shaped mechanism he clamped the device down and began to pressing the new pen that shot out a beam of light that seemed to weaken the Zenith alloy as he used the laser to weld the device together at the peaks of each point to the rest of the in-between.

"_Nasariu-sama you should really head back up now the Hokage may have already arrived." _Beatrice said urging him to hurry.

"And I shall but this is the perfect chance to give the portable neural interface a east run." Nasariu said putting the sunglasses on his face. Touching the scanning pad on his new data assistant activating it then pressed the touch pad on the sunglasses.

A screen appeared inside the translucent device before it announced. _**"Preparing to scan!" **_a female voice announced as a flash of light passed his retinas. _**"Identity verified neural interface is now active."**_ It announced leaving Nasariu to make his commands.

Nasariu then put his data assistant close to his face and said. "Activate integrative software synchronies with neural interface." He commanded as sure enough it had worked.

Now that his mind could give his data assistant commands through brain waves he then gave it commands to activate the flux drive generator to open a fluxgate to the gathering hall as a beam of energy shot forward and ripped a vortex that he charged straight forward through it.

Back in the gathering hall the rest of the gang had set the table and were dressed in formal yukatas eagerly awaiting the Hokage's arrival. But even so it worried them that Nasariu had not yet returned from the basement level.

"Muscles? What do you think Nasariu-sama could possibly be doing right this second the Hokage could be here any second?" Keiko asked Yusuke.

"Well! When boss man gets stressed he usually tinkers with things to take his mind off stuff until he feels better then he usually tell us what is bothering him." Yusuke replied just before a large rip/portal opened right in front of them with Nasariu exiting.

Nasariu then looked at his team's shocked faces and smiled as this was too hard to pass up. He loved the expression on their faces as he just did something almost impossible. He walked over slowly as said.

"Come with me the future is in trouble and your children are the cause!" he said in a very serious tone. The thing that sent him over the edge was they all asked _'GENNI?'_. He then fell to the floor unable to hold in his laughter for it was just too funny.

"Miebou that's not really funny." Kazuma said mad as hell but he knew he could not act on his impulses.

"I know but it was just too good to pass up but the look on your faces were priceless." Nasariu said apologizing.

A few more moments passed and a knock was heard at the door. Nasariu ran to the door and opened it to see an elderly man who was in his late seventies or early eighties wearing red and white robes standing at the door taking a couple of puffs from his pipe.

But then again Hiruzen Sarutobi could say the same, as he was not expecting a boy no older than five wearing strange cloths and a strange pair of glasses to answer the door for him. But either way he wanted to show he was a pleasant person so he continued to smile.

"Konbanwa you must be the Hokage please domo come inside." Nasariu said allowing the elderly man to enter the house.

He was amazed at the decorations that decorated the house as Nasariu and the gang had been when they first arrived. But this was a formal meeting so he had to contain his curiosity. But the his eyes set upon four more children wearing formal clothing standing politely.

"Hokage-sama I am Kata Nasariu and this is my team Urameshi Yusuke and Akigara Dangan Kazuma and they're wives Urameshi Keiko and Yuta Kanami." Nasariu said introducing himself and his team.

"Yo!" Yusuke replied'

"Howdy!" Kazuma said.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Hokage-sama." Kanami and Keiko said bowing.

Hiruzen was bewildered but then returned the favor. "It is very nice to meet you as well my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen also known as the Third Hokage but are you the only residence if I may ask?" Hiruzen asked from curiosity.

"Hai, we are the residence of this estate and since you are here you must of received an invitation for a meeting?" Nasariu asked.

"Hai, but this seal is the **Shiki Fuin** the seal of the Shinigami that is why I have decided to answer this invitation but how do you have any connections to the lord of death?" Hiruzen asked bluntly.

"All your questions will be answered over dinner so shall we retire to the dining room?" Nasariu asked motioning Hiruzen to follow him.

At the dinner table Nasariu told Hiruzen the story of they're mission and they're appearance. He was again amazed at the accusations that were being made about this organization called Akatsuki but even more of someone trying to cheat death.

"If all this you are telling me is true why have you chosen our village to station in?" Hiruzen asked.

"That is simple to answer but in return for this answer I want you to answer a question for me." Nasariu said crossing his arms. "We are in this particular village because of a young boy named Uzumaki Naruto who has my fathers general Kyuubi no Youko sealed inside him."

"That would explain a lot for being here but what is Naruto to you?" Hiruzen asked.

"That is what I would like to ask you and is there any sufficient protection for the boy?" Nasariu asked in retaliation.

"Uzumaki Naruto is both the hero of this village and a victim of hate by imprisoning the demon fox when the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to defeat the beast." Hiruzen said looking down at the food in front of him. "The Yondaime's last wishes were for him to be seen as a hero but the villagers do not see that and the council only limits my ability to help the boy." He finished as Nasariu's rage grew.

"And you just let him be beaten by these ningen to the point where he could die if it weren't for the fact that we can not make social contact with him for three years he would be here right now in my protection!" Nasariu said as if his words were pure venom.

"Why do you say that has something happened to Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked worried.

Nasariu's rage would not allow him to speak so with his neural interface connection still active and synced with his data assistant he replay his memories of the advent viva hologram projection from his data assistant.

Hiruzen was in a mixture of amazement and horror as he watched Naruto being beaten then saved through the odd device. He felt guilt and anger rush through body as he clenched his fists.

"I know you mean well and you probably feel responsible but we can not let this happen to this magnitude again so I suggest you assign some security for him we will do what we can to protect him but as of right now we are not capable of doing so effectively." Nasariu said making Hiruzen smile.

"I will see what I can do but I now will have to report you to the council but they will wait at least five years before they will officially begin to make demands of you so gomennasai." Hiruzen said apologetic.

"No problem by then I will know all the loopholes in every law and privilege this village has I like to see them try to make us they're pawns." Nasariu said smiling.

Hiruzen may not of known what these strange kids were capable of but he believed that what Nasariu said was true. After finishing an enjoyable meal and wonderful conversation with the group Hiruzen saw it was time to leave and give them they're rest. But he also wanted to get to the byouin to check on Naruto's condition. After Hiruzen left Nasariu Kazuma and Yusuke held a meeting of they're own.

"So that's what had you so stressed that would be pretty hard to deal with." Yusuke said sympathetically.

"Un, but we have business to get down to what is the status on your abilities?" Nasariu asked.

"I can use my reiki and **yok**i but I can not seem to fire my _**reigan**_ or anything else I'm pretty pissed too because I like my attacks." Yusuke said a little mad.

"Un, as for me I can't activate my alter but I can concentrate enough alter energy to increase my strength in my arm." Kazuma said as he knew one day he would regain control of it.

Nasariu looked at the two and then smiled as he could do a little something to help but now was not the best time to do so. For he had work to do and not just any this was to keep his physical form.

"Very well all as I ask of you two now is that you read the academy curriculum and train with your chakra and increase your bodies muscle strength I will be out of commission for three days so do not try looking for me." Nasariu said ending the meeting to return to his chasm.

As he arrived he was greeted by Beatrice telling him the drones had returned. He then walked over to a large cylinder like machine that connected to an identical mechanism that had what looked to be a clone of him floating inside a green liquid as wires and other devices were connected to it.

"Is my homunculus ready for transfer?"

"_Hai, Nasariu-sama and it has been constructed to your exact specifications." _Beatrice replied.

"Yoi! I want you to start a neural interface cycle as soon as the transfer is finished but while my body is in stasis I will mentally send commands for all projects that need to be started." Nasariu said stripping his clothes then stepping into the cylinder.

"**PROGRAM ACTIVE ESTIMATED TIME TO COMPLETEION FORTY EIGHT HOURS!"** A echoed through the chasm. And with that Nasariu became deed to the world.

A day had passed and a young boy with sun blond hair ocean blue eyes and whisker birth marks sat up in a hospital bed looking out the window with tears falling from his eyes. His eye was not very useful anymore and he was told this would keep him from becoming a ninja. His dream of becoming Hokage felt like it had been ripped from his soul and there was no way of getting it back.

Near by a figure hidden in the shadows silently cried as well for the boy. The dog mask that covered his face could not keep the liquid from leaking out of the eye holes and down the mask. This figure vowed to help keep the boy as safe as he could.

Naruto who was unaware of this person watching him felt that he was being watched as he looked down at the pendant that hung around his neck. He was happy that someone not only saved him but gave this necklace to him. He was sad but he was not broken yet. So what if his eye wouldn't work the same again he would still become Hokage and gain the villagers respect no matter what it took.

Hiruzen sat in his office and tried to relieve his stress from a council meeting that just took place. But in every meeting he ever participated in this one beat them all. The council feared that these new beings posed a threat to Konohagakure and wanted to execute them there and now. Hiruzen's defense was they were just doing what they're leader had assigned them and they wished no ill harm upon Konoha. The council decided that they would survey the Kata residence for a short time to prove what Hiruzen said was true but if they saw differently they would strike them down.

Two days passed slowly as Nasariu had said he would be gone. The current date was October eighth two days before Naruto's birthday. Kazuma and Yusuke were currently sparing now that they had finished studying for the day. They kept Nasariu's request to heart as they trained in what they could and what they knew they could do.

As this went on the case Nasariu had first entered held a body that looked withered, decayed and lifeless as the other held a body that looked healthy and full of life as a loud noise echoed through the room. The liquid began to drain as the case opened reveling Nasariu's newly awaken form.

At first glance it didn't look like anything had changed but a lot had as he looked like he had more energy in his body and his eyes held a livelier glean to them. He exited the case and put his cloths on and walked through the chasm looking to see if his requests were being worked on. Satisfied on what was being done and what was on stand by he walked to an empty section of the chasm and began to train.

Back in the court yard Kazuma and Yusuke had finished their spar and were now on there way to do they're own personal training. Kazuma just went down to the dojo and began lifting weights. While as to Yusuke he set a board with a spike sticking out of it on the ground and began to balance off of it using his body's energy.

This lasted most of the day as they had found out that they were being watched by unknown forces. Kazuma had smelled the perspiration from the assailants bodies while Yusuke could feel their reiki. Not knowing what the purpose of be watched they just went on with they're plans but stayed alert incase of an attack.

That night Nasariu returned to his room for a real nights sleep but he could never sleep without reading at least three books before so. Walking over to the book case in his room he took two scrolls on sealing and one book labeled _'Copy Of The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing' _written in dragolin the dragon language.

He lay in his bed well aware that he was being watched but ignored it as he read his literature. He found several useful jutsu and seals that he would train in but all the new knowledge in his brain suggested that he could make variations to these. So he pulled a small notebook and wrote in dragolin each one he chose and the mechanics of each and theories of his new jutsu ideas then drifted into a long and well needed sleep.

The next morning Nasariu woke to a large bang. He quickly put on some cloths and rushed down stairs to see Kazuma had a statue on top of him. Nasariu couldn't help but laugh his ass off at the sight. But he walked back upstairs because he had forgotten the notepad. But as he looked at it he found someone else had touched it for there were fingerprints on it and he had none. He smiled as even if they made a copy they would never be able to copy it for it didn't exist in this world.

He walked back downstairs to see everyone enjoying a big breakfast. He felt embarrassed as his stomach growled surprising everyone in the room. Nasariu then made a plate of food which was rare as being immortal he hardly needed the sustenance to fuel his body. But he ate anyway and loved every bite of it. He had a culinary talent of his own but Kanami and Keiko's cooking was to die for. After breakfast the group sat in the center of the gathering hall for a house meeting.

"Well it is good to see everybody is in good health." Nasariu said happily.

"Domo, but you look livelier than usual how come?" Yusuke asked.

"That's easy this is my new body it has brand new features like D.N.A techniques and giving me livelier looks." Nasariu said twirling like a model.

"You look very handsome Nasariu-san." Kanami said smiling.

"There that is another issue I would like to address we will no longer use formalities towards each other as we no longer need to plus its confusing." Nasariu said speaking what everyone was secretly thinking.

"Finally I was hoping you would say that its been a real pain in the ketsunoana!" Kazuma said in glee.

"Un, it has been hard but I don't think that is everything is it Nasariu?" Yusuke asked surprisingly being perceptive.

"Hai, very good Yusuke I have come up with a training schedule for you and a few gifts for you all but to keep the location we will be traveling by fluxgate." Nasariu said confusing everyone until the same rip they saw three days earlier appeared in front of them.

Nasariu led the way as they followed him in. They were all in shock as they saw the machinery and the gadgets through out the room. They then waited for what Nasariu had left for them.

Nasariu then walked over to a stand with clothing on it and took two sets and handed one of each to Kazuma and Yusuke who couldn't keep smiles off they're faces when they saw what they were. Kazuma had gotten a variation of his favorite outfit only the jacket was red. And Yusuke had gotten an almost exact replica of the outfit he wore during the Dark Tournament. But the yellow shirt was heavier and had a red interior. Plus the pants had mutable pockets for mutable uses.

"I can see your excitement but these are your training cloths made from special fabric and have been measured to fit each of you but before you try them on I need you to strip down to your boxers so that I may apply seals to your arms, legs and stomachs." Nasariu said picking up a brush and a saucer of ink.

Kazuma and Yusuke stood there as Nasariu applied strange seals to they're bodies. Then they felt Nasariu applying energy to the seals and their bodies grew very heavy as they fell to they're knees for a few seconds. They rose to they're feet but felt very heavy.

"Those are **genshuku fuin** they are good for physical training until you able to change them on your own I will change them every week." Nasariu said allowing them to put they're new training cloths on.

"Domo arigato, Nasariu these new dudes look pretty awesome but what did you make the girls?" Yusuke asked.

Nasariu walked over to a table and picked up two boxes and handed them to Kanami and Keiko. They opened them and were a little scared as they knew what they were immediately. They were guns.

"Nasariu why are you giving us guns?" Kanami asked fearful.

"Simple they are for your protection but they do not shoot bullets I have modified them so that they only shoot kunai like blades but I also have made rubber clips so you will not truly hurt someone if you do not wish to." Nasariu said giving the girls a sense of relief.

Nasariu and the group then left the same way they had entered. Then they all awaited Nasariu's next orders. Nasariu than walked over to a chair and sat for a few minutes to rest as this was going to be stressful.

"Yusuke did you ever learn the Reiki Cuffs?" Nasariu asked Yusuke.

"Un, it was hard but I got it down." He said.

"Good, please cast one upon Kazuma and yourself." Nasariu said as Yusuke complied. "Here is the schedule you will do physical training every day and since you have three energy type along with chakra you will do two weeks of each along with chakra training." Kazuma felt a little left out as he did not poses his alter right now.

"Kazuma same for you but only for chakra I will give you a list of jutsu that you will need to learn as well you will have to train in tyjutsu and you will have to learn to use kunai and shurican so every Friday we will train in a group." Nasariu said dismissing them.

Nasariu then made his way to the Hokage tower to see Hiruzen. As he walked he could feel that he was being followed but did not let it bother him. As he arrived the secretary in front of the office did not take him seriously when he said he wanted to see the Hokage.

"Gomen, but Hokage-sama has no time to deal with children he is a busy man." She said.

"Well I have a defense for that I am the representative of the Kata clan and wish to speak with him but if you still think I'm a kid I'm sure you lose your job denying me a visit with the Hokage." Nasariu said walking away scaring the woman to radio Hiruzen right then and there. Nasariu was granted admittance in to Hiruzen's office seconds later as he now stood in front of Hiruzen.

"Nasariu-san to what do I owe this visit?" the elderly Hokage asked.

"I would like to know the condition of Uzumaki Naruto please?" Nasariu asked kneeling.

"Hai, he is doing a lot better in fact he can be released today but I'm having them wait till tomorrow so I can have a team protect him for tomorrow is his birthday." Hiruzen stated shocking Nasariu as it was also the day Kyuubi apparently attacked Konoha on the same day.

"This is startling news but just have a team protect him when he leaves his home as I would like his address so I can asses his living conditions." Nasariu asked as Hiruzen wrote down directions to Naruto's apartment.

"I hope this will be all Nasariu-san?"

"Just one question what is Naruto's favorite color?"

"Orange." Hiruzen answered as Nasariu bowed and exited the Hokage tower.

Nasariu made his way to the shopping district making his first stop at Higerashi's first. The items that Miroku had requested in his lab just waiting to be retrieved. Nasariu was now standing at the entrance of the weapon Mise and quickly entered. Miroku was standing at the desk writing in a large date book. Glancing up to see Nasariu had walked in had made his day.

"Ah, Nasariu-san hajimemasnku?" Miroku asked his new business partner.

"Hai, genki desu." Nasariu replied politely.

"I wasn't expecting you back so early what can I do for you?" Miroku asked as Nasariu drew closer.

"Un, we need to speak in private!" Nasariu said receiving a nod from Miroku.

Miroku led Nasariu through the back of the store to a living room like area, then motioned Nasariu to make himself at home. Nasariu obliged Miroku's offer as he took a seat in a chair next to where Miroku had settled down.

"I believe we should get down to business don't you think so Miroku-san?" Nasariu asked.

"Hai, I do believe so." Miroku replied.

"I have everything completed, so now I have some small conditions before I can release them to you."

"As, soo desu ka." Miroku said a little disappointed.

"Do not worry it is nothing too serious." Nasariu said making Miroku's mood lighten.

"That is a bit of a relief may I ask what they are?"

"Simple the items can not be sold unless the customer is a licensed shinobi of Konohagakure, and the other is that if a seizure notice of my inventions is presented that they will not have the authority to take them." Nasariu finished.

"Hai, but if the council order the seizure of the equipment I may not be able to stop them." Miroku said adding fuel to the fire. Or so he thought as he herd Nasariu bussing with maniacal laughter like he was hoping for an attempt from anyone.

"Chotto matte kudasai?" Nasariu said between gasps of laughter as he began clenching his ribs.

"Anou, Nasariu-san are you ok?" Miroku asked as it looked like Nasariu was hyperventilating.

"Hai, genki desu." Nasariu replied getting up off the floor.

"Chotto okiki shitai no desu ka?" Miroku asked in a serious tone.

"How in all of makai can you laugh at that?"

"That is quiet simple as I know every law here in Konoha that also means every loophole as well." Nasariu said receiving a look of shock from Miroku.

"Shinjirarenai." Miroku said still in shock.

"Huh? What is so unbelievable about that?" Nasariu asked a bit confused.

"I'm shocked that a child that looks no older than five years old can read let a lone find a way around laws." Miroku stated as he blankly stared as Nasariu.

"Genni? Nani is so strange about that?" Nasariu asked bewildered.

"Well it's not everyday you meet a child who has the insight of a wise man." Miroku stated.

"Hai, that would be strange if I were truly a five year old." Nasariu said with a chuckle as he pulled a packet that looked to be a contract from within his coat and handed it to Miroku.

Miroku took the contract packet from Nasariu who had a notorious grin creep upon his face. Miroku steadily read over the document and his face went through a series of expressions shock, surprise, disbelief, and amazement. The document was indeed a contract stating all terms and conditions to Nasariu's terms of service for the communicators and storage capsules. And the conditions could not be overridden by a higher authority. As Miroku read he found every interjection that could be made would simply be overridden.

Miroku looked at Nasariu and three words escaped his mouth. "Who are you?"

"I told you, watashi no namae Kata Nasariu desu." Nasariu said jokingly. But Miroku was not amused in the least.

"Not what I meant." Miroku said gaining a chuckle from Nasariu.

"Gomennasai! But it was just too good to pass up." Nasariu replied. "But I can't fully answer your question. I can however tell you I am no child."

"No…n…not a child then what are you?" Miroku asked in fear that he was in the present of something evil.

"That I can not answer, but I can tell you that I am in this form only as a test and that I mean you nor your family any harm." Nasariu said as relief washed over Miroku like a bucket of water.

Miroku and Nasariu continued to discuss the terms of agreement for what seemed like hours due to the tension brought on from the previous conversation. But in reality it had only been thirty minutes. Finally after their deliberation Miroku signed the contract that now allowed him to sell the business saving items Nasariu had so graciously offered.

"Since that is out of the way how about I get the items." Nasariu said pulling out his glasses switching on the new neuro interface system.

'_Identity verified, operating systems active, system on standby!'_ Beatrice's voice rung as his data assistant started to glow.

"Beatrice-chan send crate eight-c and four-f to my location viva flux gate." Nasariu said as a empty fluxuating void ripped its way into existence.

Several seconds later two large crates fell from the void before closing in on itself. Nasariu walked over to the crates and unlocked the pad locks upon the crates to reveal the communicators and storage capsules in very large quantities.

"Shinjirarenai, you are amazing Nasariu-san." Miroku said overjoyed.

"Forget about it I'm just happy to be of serves and while I still remember here is the manual for both items." Nasariu said handing Miroku a small book.

"Now all we need is a finance rate for these and everything will be resolved." Miroku said getting a nod from Nasariu.

"I'd say I would sell the communicators at two ryo, and the capsules at one ryo how does that sound?" Nasariu asked receiving a smile from Miroku.

"I think that is quite reasonable." Miroku said shaking Nasariu's hand closing the deal.

"But we still have a little bit of business to discuss." Nasariu said with a smirk.

"Genni? About what?" Miroku asked confused.

"I'm would like to purchase something if that's fine with you?" Nasariu asked chuckling softly.

"That is great! Lets get what you need." Miroku said leading Nasariu into the shop.

Nasariu wondered around the store mise looking at all the different types of training weapons Miroku had displayed throughout the room. Soon Nasariu had come to a conclusion that always seemed to work for him.

"Did you find what you like?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Hai, you always have the best in quality Miroku-san." Nasariu said making Miroku beam with pride.

"Ok, what item would you like?"

"I need two weapon stands, two bokken, two bo-staffs, two wooden tontos, two dao, two tonfas, two nunchakus, two wooden kamas, two jo-staffs, one san-setsu-kon, one training manrikigusari, one wooden naginata, one wooden nunte, one wooden wakizashi, two ninjato, one wooden halberd, and a set of academy grade kunai and shuriken if you please?" Nasariu said surprising Miroku by the size of his order.

Running through the numbers at the counter Miroku was surprised by the amount his order had came to. He checked the math again so as to make sure there wasn't a mistake. He found that he was right the first time.

"Ok, that all together comes to a price of five oban, that's a high price you think you can afford it?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Hai, that's chump change for me." Nasariu replied retrieving several large coins from within his coat.

He placed the money on the counter allowing Miroku to count confirm the amount. And with a smile from Miroku wrote up Nasariu's receipt not even a second later. Nasariu waited patiently while Miroku gathered his purchased items. Moments later Miroku walked in with a moderately large scroll and gave it to Nasariu.

"Everything is there I hope everything is to your liking."

"Arigatou, hontouni kanajha shiteimasu." Nasariu said grateful for Miroku's help.

"You don't need to thank me I should be the one thanking you so if there is anything you ever need just come and ask me." Miroku stated kindly.

"I graciously accept your offer Miroku-san, but now I must take my leave!" Nasariu said as he left the shop.

Miroku couldn't remove the smile upon his face as he watched Nasariu leave. His gratitude was like the blazing sun burring at it's brightest. He would always be grateful to Nasariu for helping his business.

Nasariu made his way towards the apartment building Naruto had live in. it was an old almost rundown tattered building. After climbing several floors he came to Naruto's apartment. And what he witnessed disgusted him.

The door had been kicked in, his walls were covered with writing wishing Naruto to die, his furniture was old tattered and broken. Glass from the broken window covered the floor. His kitchen was even worse as the smell of rotten food stained the air. As Nasariu entered Naruto's bedroom he felt rage towards the villagers that had persecuted him as a demon.

His bed was a raggedy mess of cloth on an old bed frame that looked like it was about to give out. His blanket wasn't any better, it looked like a battered bunch of rags sewn together. His closet barely had any cloths within it. And the few that he had were barely in any condition to wear.

The walls had fist sized holes within them and wiring from within had been ripped out. The lights did not work and the water running through the pipes were not healthy to drink from. In lay man's terms he had his work cut out for him.

Nasariu needed to get Naruto's house in tip top shape so it could provide better protection for him. Nasariu then contacted Beatrice via Neuro Interface, then mentally sending a list of supplies he would need in order to begin the repairs on Naruto's apartment. But Nasariu needed some items that he couldn't get from his lab. His solution was ask his friends.

'_Beatrice-chan has the house communication system been installed yet?'_ Nasariu asked desperately.

'_Of course Nasariu-sama would you like to contact home?'_ Beatrice asked in her overly sweet voice.

'_Hai, I need their help at once!'_ Nasariu stated reluctantly.

Seconds later Nasariu then began to hear a telephone like ring erupt from his data assistant. Back at the Kata estate Kazuma had been standing right next to the phone like device. Needless to say when it began ringing Kazuma had practically jumped out of his skin creating a comical scene for all to enjoy. So in turn it was Yusuke who answered the phone.

"_Anou, who may I ask is calling?"_

'_Yusuke-san its Nasariu, are the ladies with you?'_

"_Un, do you need help or something?"_

'_Hai, please put the phone on speaker phone so I may speak with all of you?'_

Without question Yusuke did what Nasariu had requested of him. The group quickly gathered around the phone awaiting to find out what Nasariu needed help with.

'_I hope everyone is present?'_ Nasariu asked curiously.

"Hai, Nasariu-san we are here." Kanami replied.

'_Thank Kami! I would like to ask you girls a favor?'_

"Hai, we would be happy to help you what is it you need?" Keiko asked wanting to help anyway she could.

'_Oh, its nothing to difficult I need you and Kanami-san to go grocery shopping and I need you to pick up an orange bed set.'_

"Oh, that's no problem, but us there any criteria on what size bed or what we need to get at the market?" Keiko asked.

'_Un, it needs to be king sized, as for groceries I'd get as much as you can for a growing boy there is practically no food where I am currently!' _Nasariu replied sadden by the state in which Naruto lived in.

"We'll leave immediately, where are you anyway?" Keiko asked.

'_I'm at an old apartment complex about five blocks from the Ichiraku ramen stand.'_ Nasariu replied.

"Ok, we'll be there when we can." Kanami said in her overly sweet disposition.

'_Radio in when you get close and Kazuma-san, Yusuke-san go with them we can't let them walk around the village by themselves."_

"Will do boss man!" Yusuke stated over confidently.

Nasariu was pleased with his friends for being so willing to help him without asking anything in return. If they did ask for something he would do anything within his power to do it. At the moment most of the apartment was filled with electrical wiring for the walls, construction tools, glass to replace the windows, drywall sheets, and bamboo floorboards to replace the worn broken ones.

Nasariu has currently finished fixing the wiring in Naruto's room. The lights worked once again. And in the process of working on Naruto's room he found several items that seemed to be what he believed important to Naruto. There were a couple of pictures of Naruto and Hiruzen, a few child books that looked like they were treated with the best of care, and an old bed by stand that was hidden in the closet with _'Happy Birthday Naruto'_ carved into the wood.

Nasariu decided to set aside these items for Naruto's sake as well as look for any others. After he ripped out the broken floorboards from Naruto's room he moved on to the living room. The couch needed to go, and yet again the lights didn't work plus the writing on the walls wasn't helping either.

Nasariu then moved to the kitchen and found it was in worse shape than the living room. The cupboards were falling off the hinges, the microwave was broken, and the refrigerator was broken as well and held rotting food within it. The sink was barely being held together by tape. It disgusted him to no end how they let a five year old child live in an environment like this.

He let his anger die after a minute as there was so much to be done and very little time to do so. Not wasting any time he put his brain to work as his body wasn't exactly able to do any heavy lifting. So he did the next best thing. He used his capsules to simply seal away the destroyed furniture and broken kitchen utilities.

He then replaced the broken and tattered furniture with his own. He didn't need it that much, but he could always find new furniture he liked later on. He put the black leather couch in the living room viva convenience of his capsules. He gave Naruto his old bedroom set as well. The large bed filled half the room and the new dresser was a good fit to the room as well. He replacing the kitchen utilities like the refrigerator, oven, and china.

After about an hour he had finished most of the repairs on the apartment. He was now busy applying paint on the walls to cover the writing on the walls. The bright orange paint seemed to bring the room to life. The equipment he had bought at Miroku's mise sat delicately against the living room wall.

He had replaced the windows with shatterproof glass. And using his book of techniques that he had copied he placed a special seal upon the door and windows so Naruto would not have to worry about anything anymore.

After a while Kazuma, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kanami had arrived and help clean up a little more. After the groceries had been put away the group decided it was time to leave. But before Nasariu left he placed a note on Naruto's bed.

'_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**Grow strong and don't let what anyone says tell you how you feel its your life you control how you live it, and don't worry about anyone hurting you I will not let them while I protect you from the shadows.**_

_**Sincerely, Your Silent Protector.**_

End

Shut up you fool -MANUKE DAMARE

Dude –Miebou

Good evening –Konbanwa

Ass –ketsunoana

How do you do-hajimemasnku

I am fine-genki desu

Oh, I see- As, soo desu ka

Please wait a moment- Chotto matte kudasai

May I ask something- Chotto okiki shitai no desu ka

Really-Genni

I can't believe it- Shinjirarenai

My name is- watashi no namae


End file.
